Lemon
by Devils Angel 24-7
Summary: SEQUEL TO YIN AND YANG! Kagome and the group have a run-in with Sesshomaru and his group, and Inuyasha is absolutely livid at what Kagome had the nerve to do to with Sesshomaru. And what's this about Miroku bouncing up and down on Inuyasha? O.O... WOW!


_**Lemon**_

I glared at nothing as I stomped my way away from the bone-eaters well. I had my arms pulled across my chest, folded in a way to show my anger. I didn't even glance backwards to look at the hanyou who was holding my yellow backpack, and walking a little distance away from me in silence. He was probably only quiet cause he knew he was in big trouble.

"Kagome-"

"Shut it!" I hissed at him. When I finally reached the hut, I turned around, ripped the bag out of Inuyasha's hand, then turn to look at the group. "Come on guys, we're leaving." from the looks they gave me, they obviously knew something had happened between Inuyasha and I. They stood up and we walked out of the hut. I took notice how Sango also was a little hostile towards Miroku.

Inuyasha knelt to the ground, "Come on, Kagome, hop on." I looked at him in disbelief before I walked over to a transformed Kirara and a Sango who was stiff as Miroku was about to climb onto Kirara. I went over to Miroku and pulled him away a little, then jumped on. Shippou hopped onto my shoulder just before Kirara took off into the air to hover above the ground, and we waited on Inuyasha and Miroku. "Hey!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Sorry boys! But it looks like you two will have to be together." Sango yelled to them. I smirked.

"It shouldn't be a problem considering you two were 'meant to be together' don't forget you guys are Yin and Yang." Sango and I laughed. "Inuyasha, you're a big boy, maybe you can pick Miroku up in your arms, instead of on your back!" Sango and I laughed again.

"Wait, Kagome," Sango spoke loudly, "I think Inuyasha might enjoy Miroku's legs on each side of him, or how Inuyasha gets to hold him to himself, and holding him up so that he will... stay on." I looked at Sango in disbelief before I burst out laughing.

"Yeah, maybe Miroku bouncing up and down will-" I couldn't finish as Sango and I laughed hard enough to have to hold onto our stomachs.

"Shut your mouths!" Inuyasha yelled. I glared at him.

"Sit boy!" I watched as his face met the ground. "There you go Miroku, he's already on the ground, you should take advantage of that." Then, Kirara took off flying in some random direction, just as Sango had asked her to do. About 5 minutes later, we saw Inuyasha running forwards with Miroku on his back. I smirked, then looked at Sango. "Hey Sango, why are you mad at Miroku?" she sighed, before looking back at me.

"Well, while you were gone to your home, the day right after you had left-"

"3 days ago." she nodded.

"Well, he made an odd confession of liking me, or loving, I wasn't sure. It was phrased really oddly, but I must have misunderstood him. I thought he was making a confession, and I was happy. But yesterday, I saw him from a distance, next to a woman. He was knelt down in front of her, in the same way that he would always ask a woman to be the mother of his children, and I just, I felt so mad and heartbroken. I was thinking how cruel he was for doing that to me and leading me on, when you stormed into the hut, and said we were leaving." I nodded in understanding. "What about you? Why are you-" she was cut off as two flying figures flew next to us. I looked to my right and saw Ah-Un, supporting a sleeping Rin, and Jaken who was handling the reigns. I then looked to my left and saw Sesshomaru.

He turned his head towards me and met my eyes, making me turn away and blush, the Yin and Yang thing only happened about 2 weeks ago, so it was still pretty fresh in my mind. I looked down and saw that Inuyasha had stopped and was sniffing the air curiously. I rolled my eyes and all of us slowly descended to the ground, making Inuyasha turn around and growl at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looked amused.

"So the two were right, you two are-" Inuyasha hurriedly dropped Miroku, and cut Sesshomaru's words off.

"Don't assume things!"

"I was only stating what I saw, men don't normally carry other men around on their backs. I am a little curious, you may not be a full Inu, but part of one runs through your veins, were you trying to act upon the natural dog position while standing up?" I widened my eyes, then burst out laughing, putting a hand on my stomach as I bent over a little. I saw, through my laughter tears, that Inuyasha flushed in embarrassment and anger.

"Well, you certainly have quite the imagination, Sesshomaru!" My laughter slowly died down as I stood back up.

"Besides, even if Inuyasha had felt that way for me, Lord Sesshomaru, I wouldn't be able to help him, Sango holds my heart." Miroku spoke. Sango looked over at him and glared, then scoffed.

"Yeah, right," Sango spoke, "Cause you didn't just tell me you loved me, and I didn't then see you kneeling before another woman."

"My dear Sango, I was only preparing myself for you." Sango rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, showing she didn't believe him. I turned to Sesshomaru.

"Anyways, may I ask what you're doing here?" I asked him. Before Sesshomaru could answer, Inuyasha butted in.

"Especially after what you did last time! That was unforgivable!"

"And why is that, little brother? Because it wasn't you?" Inuyasha glared.

"I... No! It's because your vile lips shouldn't be the ones touching hers!"

"Inuyasha!" I yelled at him. "How dare you, in case you forgot, I was kissing him back!"

"That's okay Kagome, I understand you were mad and upset." I glared at him.

"Inuyasha, you have no say in who kisses me, and who doesn't, I can kiss whomever I chose to!" Inuyasha glared back at me.

"Yes I do have a say, you-" He broke off as I grew so angry, I latched a hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder, stood up on my tip-toes, and pressed my lips hard against his. I could feel surprise coming from Sesshomaru, before he wound his arms around my lower back, and squashed our lower bodies together. I opened my mouth, and let my tongue invade his own mouth. After it had gotten to Sesshomaru putting his hands under my shirt and touching the skin on my back, I finally pulled away, turned to Inuyasha, and smirked. Inuyasha's shocked face turned furious. "What are you thinking, Kagome? How could you be so stupid as to kiss _Sesshomaru_?"

"Maybe because I _wanted_ to." I said as if it were obvious, I crossed my arms across my chest and rolled my eyes.

"My dear Sango, we should follow their example."

"No way would I do that! Not after what you did!" Miroku sighed, reached into his robes, then pulled it out with his fist closed over a small object.

"I didn't plan for it to go this way, but..." he walked over to Sango, dropped to on one knee. I smiled, I was wondering when he was going to use the ring I got for him. "Will you do me the honor of... mar-marry-"

"Marrying." I whispered loudly to him.

"Right, marrying me?" Sango gasped, smiled, and just about opened her mouth to say yes, before her smile fell, and before she could oppose, Miroku spoke. "I was practicing, Sango, with the other lady." She looked suspicious.

"You promise?" Miroku nodded.

"Sango, I'd believe him if I were you. I got him that ring about 3 months ago, and he has been practicing, I think he's serious, Sango." she looked down and smiled before nodding. He slipped it on her finger, and stood up to hug her. "This is weird." I stated, making Sango and Miroku look at me curiously. "Well, it goes from an argument, to me kissing Sesshomaru, and to you guys getting engaged, which, by the way, Miroku, that was pretty random how you did that." he shrugged before smiling. He squeezed Sango closer, then let his hand fall down, before squeezing her butt, a slap soon echoed through the air, and she was then standing by Kirara with her arms crossed. But she was smiling. "Sango, think about it, you may not like it, but at least it wont be some other woman." I laughed.

"Hello? We're not done here!" Inuyasha yelled. I huffed.

"Yes we are Inuyasha, and besides, I'm still mad at you for earlier."

"By the way Kagome, what happened between you two?" Sango asked.

"Well, to make a long... _very_ long story short, there is this guy that really likes me, and I had nothing to do, so I agreed to go out with him. Well, this was pretty much right before we came back. Inuyasha had tracked our scents, and appeared in the..." How do I put cafe so that they'd understand? "shop, and when he saw us, he came over to us and punched him! Then jumped on him and continually punched him! He had to go to the hospital and get stitches! I was angry because we had to sit in the police station for more than 4 hours!" At their confused looks I explained briefly, "a police station is where criminals are locked up, or where a crime is reported. Anyways, after getting both Inuyasha's and my statement, we were finally let go, and when I asked what Inuyasha's excuse was, he shrugged and told me that he had told them that Hojo was harassing me! I mean, Hojo could go to jail for something he didn't do!"

"He _was _harassing you!"

"No he wasn't!"

"His arm was around your shoulder! And if you ask me, his hand way too close to your chest!"

"Well we didn't ask you! And it wasn't too close, it was just hanging there!"

"Yeah well-!" Sango cut him off.

"I think you were out of line Inuyasha, you had to have him tended to? A punch might have sufficed if he actually was guilty, but _repeatedly_ hitting him?" Sango shook her head.

"I did nothing wrong!"

"I agree with the half-breed." we all looked at Sesshomaru in shock. "The boy should know not to touch what isn't his." I glared and stepped away from Sesshomaru.

"Well, I don't belong to anybody! So no one can say if he can or not!"

"You're right... you don't belong to anybody... yet." I stepped away from him and the intense look he was giving me. I turned away from him.

"W-Well, I think we should all just set up camp here." I stuttered, then started to walk away from the group, "I'll go get the firewood."

"I'll come with!" Sango volunteered. We then walked in silence till we were quite a distance away from the group, Sango then turned on me, "Alright, so tell me,how much do you like Sesshomaru, exactly." my eyebrows shot up.

"W-What do you mean? I-I don't like-"

"Don't lie to me, I can see that you actually like him!" I blushed.

"It's not that obvious, is it?"

"No... not to the others, but I know you, and I know you like him." I sighed, then spotted something.

"Hey, firewood!" I yelled before I ran to it, picked it up, and continued picking up the others, successfully ending the conversation.

We walked back to the group in silence, then set the wood down before I lit it with my lighter. I sighed and sat in front of it as I pulled my legs up to my chest, wrapping my arms under my legs, keeping the skirt pulled up. I tried to think of something to do, but came up with nothing, so I stood up, grabbed my yellow backpack, and spoke to Inuyasha, "Where is the closest-" before I could finish, he pointed in the direction of the hot spring, he was already used to the question. I nodded as I proceeded that way.

I slowly thought over all the events that had happened today as I walked where Inuyasha had pointed. I started from where Sango and I returned to the group with firewood, and went over the events backwards. I slowly played over my date with Hojo, and I clenched my fists when I remembered a very small, insignificant detail. I was drinking my Ice tea when Inuyasha burst through the doors. I scowled, I didn't get to eat my lemon! I kicked at a rock on the ground, charging it with my miko powers.

"Why are you taking your problems out on a defenseless rock?" I heard a voice speak from behind me. I whirled around and saw Sesshomaru standing there with an eyebrow raised.

"It's the only thing I could think to kick that wouldn't actually hurt my foot."

"And why do you want to kick something?" I pouted, crossed my arms, and then answered him with a complaining tone.

"Because I never got to have my lemon!" I stuck my bottom lip out, but soon my face turned into a shocked one as Sesshomaru appeared in front of me, his lips were a hairs breath away from my own. He had his hand on my cheek as he whispered to me.

"How about I give you my own lemon?" as soon as he said that, his lips attached to mine. I dropped my yellow bag, and wound my arms around his neck, tangling my fingers in his long, silky, silver hair. I felt a little self conscious, but I then felt his hands reach up under my shirt. I then let myself go, and just enjoyed the attention... and the lemon.


End file.
